bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wizard Lord (Special Mission)/Strategies
Dart Monkeys are almost essential in this mission, for sacrificing. They should be replenished every 10-20 rounds. As the Wizard Lord is not sufficient defense in later rounds, it is essential to purchase Sun Gods and other powerful towers, mostly Cluster Bomb and MOAB Mauler. They should be placed near the bottom of the screen as extra defense and to ensure that you see the end of the round. Just before the round ends, it is best to sell those towers to prevent them from being sacrificed. Bomb Towers and Dart monkeys are essential. Buying super monkeys or expensive towers at the beginning is a bad idea. Dipalon's Strategy: For this method, you don't have to mash the Ability button. You don't need to do that! Get as many 0/3' Dart Monkeys ' as you can. 6-8 Dart Monkeys should be enough, and replace the sacrificed ones. At around round 9, start building 2/2''' Bomb Towers . Build a bunch (again, 6-8) and have them blast your opponents. At around round 15, start upgrading your '''Bomb Towers (2/3). Introducing the MOAB . If you feel insecure (not financially), just add some more''' Bomb Towers ' lower down. Try making them '''3/2', because you should have destroyed any MOAB that entered by then. For the next some rounds, replace sacrificed towers and add extra ones below. By round 20, you've probably lost a few bloons. Give yourself a pat on the back, you're 2/3 of the way there! If you have the Dart Monkey Building complete, then add in the free Dart Monkeys you get. Haste makes waste! Now, upgrade your Dart Monkeys. Make them 2/3. By round 22, ''you should make your Bomb Towers 2/4. Introducing the BFB . You don't need the Pheonix, but you should still use it anyways with MOAB-class bloons. You can never be too sure. Just replace and add new towers ever round after that, and you should be fine. '''TheLazerBird's Strategy:' Dart Monkeys are very useful as long as you don't spend too much on one Dart Monkey. I would suggest not to sell these because they do have camo detection (even if you have Splody Darts). Since M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons are that big of a challenge, M.O.A.B. Maulers will be better than spending a ton on Super Monkeys (Don't forget to use that Super Phoenix!). For best completion, also add some cluster bombs. A super monkey will only be needed on the last two rounds. Robot746's Strategy: Start with 3 dart monkeys, then upgrade them 2/3. For the first 13 rounds, keep on buying 2/3 dart monkeys. Whenever bloons are about to leak, use summon super phoenix. After round 14, start buying 2/3 bomb towers, as well as 2/3 dart monkeys too. You might need summon super phoenix many times during rounds 15-18. After a few rounds buy multiple 3'''/2 bomb towers. If any towers get sacrificed, rebuy them. You gain money very quickly. In the last couple of rounds buy some 4/2 bomb towers. Buy a 0/2 village next to the bomb towers. About 1-3 bloons might leak, but the strongest bloon will only be a black bloon '''ArcticFox789's Strategy: This mission is really, really simple. Just at the start buy as many 0:3 Dart Monkeys as possible (Wizard will take care of the Camo Bloons if you have enough Dart Monkeys). Eventually, if you get scared of Bloons leaking use Summon Phoenix Ability. You will also have to buy about 6+ MOAB Maulers, just to make sure the MOAB's don't escape. But put it this way, you will be surprised at who well loads of Dart Monkeys work well together. And if you are terrified of dieing or finding this isn't working, than buy a few Super Monkey Fan Club Abilities, spread around, or more condensed at the ends. However if you cannot beat a paticular round than you should just buy Super Monkey Fan Club Abilities all around the start and activate them one after the other, or if MOAB's are killing you than upgrade your MOAB Maulers to MOAB Assassains instead. Firing Squad Strategy: It helps to have either Splody Darts or a Speciality Building for either Sniper Monkey or Dart Monkey (Sniper is prefered) but is not essential. Start off by using all your money to place Dart Monkeys at the top of the track. Continue until the whole track is covered on both sides by one Dart Monkey. Now upgrade 10 of the Dart Monkeys at the top to 2/2 or 2/3 if you want. Once you have done this, buy as many Sniper Monkeys as you can and upgrade them 1/2. For harder levels make sure you use the Summon Phoenix Ability. Wizard Strategy: Just make it simple, mass dart monkey till round 10, then turn them all to (0/2) till round 16, use phoenix on round 16, then mass cannon till round 25, turn some cannon to (0/3) on round 21, summon pheonix on round 22, after round 27 then made (0/4) wizard and summon pheonix, sell the wiz after wiz is summon. make sure take advantage of 10% discount outpose. Take note that any tower built after Round 28 will not be sacrificed. Category:Strategies